


Better Times (Drabbles)

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Before the ink machine, Fluff, Shenanigans, Sickfic, The Beginning, Whump, agnst, stressed workers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Just some fun drabbles with the Joey Drews Crew before Joey went crazy and everything went to shit. Aka I feel like they all deserve to be happy and safe. (lol changed the title because it belongs to a webcomic, that's also bendy based.)





	1. First Day

Henry stood outside of the small studio, staring down the haphazard Joey Drew studios painted on the door. He could feel his nerve, roll and turn his stomach, as he hesitated wondering what kind of people he’d meet on the other side of that door.

He had liked it much better when all of this was a silly dream that he and Joey dreamed about, back when it didn’t seem possible for dreams to come true.

Dreaming meant Henry didn’t have to make small talk and interact with other people.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, walking inside, looking around for someone who could tell him where to go. There were lots of people bustling and moving around the problem was finding someone that would stop long enough to give him directions.

“Uhm excuse me.” Henry called out to a tall thin stern-looking man, grabbing his arm to stop him walking away, earning a glare as the man pulled his arm away looking Henry up and down with disdain.

“Linda!” He turned away, yelling to someone, “Your fresh meats hear!” He said, and some shuffling could be heard in another room as a young woman poked her head out.

“You better not have scared him away already, Sammy!” She scolded him, smiling when she saw Henry going to greet him, “Oh thank goodness, you must be the animator friend Joey was talking about, Henry wasn’t it?” Linda asked, sticking her hand out for him to shake it.

Henry’s mouth felt dry as he took the women's hand, he’s never been good with girls, especially not pretty ones, and Linda was stunning.

Linda shook his hand, raising an eyebrow, “Not a very talkative thing are you, don’t worry, we’ll get you out of that shell of yours.” She said grinning brightly, “It’s nice to meet the creator of Bendy, I’m another animator, so I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

These words finally snapped Henry out of his daze,” I-I guess so.” He fumbled over his words.

“See what I say you’re already getting better at talking.” Linda teased, “Anyway, I guess I better show you around the studio.” She said, pulling him along, showing him around introducing him to people.

Henry felt his nerves ease a little figuring that working here wouldn’t be too bad after all.


	2. Sick Sammy (Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody hates Sammy Lawrence, is just a grumpy overworked composer who doesn't get paid enough to put up with his co-worker's shenanigans. There's never any actual heat behind his words, but that doesn't mean that anyone wants to be the one to tell him to go home because he's a stubborn grumpy sick person, who scares the pants off of all of them. (two-part drabble)

It had been nearly two months since Henry had joined Joey Drew studio’s and he already felt like he was part a weird little family. Things certainly were never boring around the little studio, and it felt homier than his empty little apartment.

“Pretty flowers.” Linda said, startling him as he hadn’t heard her come in, “Did someone nice send them to you.” She asks, burying her nose in the petals.

Henry could feel a flush creep up his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well no.” He said,” Not exactly, I just was walking by them and remembered what you said about our area being a little stuffy and cramped, and thought it would be a nice touch.” He rambled.

“Henry is this some roundabout way of telling me that you got me flowers.” She teased, taking a seat at her own workstation, “At least take me to dinner first.”

He couldn’t tell if she was flirting with him or just teasing him not that Henry had much time to ponder this thought, as Wally ducked in, “Mr. Drew requested our services in his office, he sounded pretty serious so the two a yous better get down there pronto.”

“I guess we better go see what Mr. Drew wants today.” Linda smiled, getting up from her stool sauntering out of the room, leaving Henry to follow her.

~

Now, something you should know about Joey is that emergency for him and an emergency for someone else were two entirely different things.

When they were together in college, the man once woke Henry up at two in the morning to kill a spider. So, Henry learned to not be too concerned when Joey said something was ‘Urgent.’

It seemed like everyone else knew that as well as he recognized a couple of grumpy faces packed into Joey’s tiny office. All except for Sammy Lawrence, which struck Henry as odd as the man never passed up the chance to be an insufferable know it all, and just a general prick.

“Would the last person in please shut the door.” Joey request, still dramatically facing away from the door until he heard it click shut. Then he spun his office chair around to face the group of employees, like a villain out of an old spy movie, all he was missing was a cat, “I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here.” He said, folding his hands, letting them rest on his desk.

“Cut to chase Mr. Drew,” Tom growled, wrench in hand, “Some of us have actual work to do.” He grumbled, clearly not taking to kindly to being interrupted.

“Right.” Joey said, clearing his throat nervously, “Is there anyone in this room that doesn’t fear Sammy Lawrence's wrath because I need someone to tell him to go home.”

“Isn’t that your job?” Henry spoke up a little amused that his boss was also scared of the touchy composer, “Being the boss and all?”

“Sides I thought we were behind as it is.” Wally piped, in despite only being a janitor it didn’t mean he didn’t hear things, “Though that was why there were no day off unless absolutely necessary, wouldn’t missing our only composer put us more behind or somethin?”

“Yeah well, that was before I found out he’d taken ill and was spewing his germs around the studio.” Joey said, wrinkling his nose, “Now do I have any volunteers unless you want a repeat of last months flu epidemic, then we’ll really be behind.”

Nobody stepped forward to volunteer, “Seriously, none of you are brave enough to face him.” He said.

Susie stepped forward, clearing her throat,” Not that it’s any of my business, but a little birdy told me that our grumpy composer has an affinity for the violin.”

“Well fat lot that information’s going to do for us.” Wally said, throwing his hands up, “What are we supposed to do entrance him into leaving with the violin.” Everyone just stared at Wally as the small man shifted awkwardly under their gaze, “Why are you all looking at me like that?” He asked, clearly confused.

Linda laughed, “Wally sweetie I don’t think Susie literally meant the violin.” She explained, “I think she was talking about the sweet little violinist Joey just hired.”

“Were not actually considering sending that sweet little thing into the jaws of the beast.” Tom groused, “He’ll tear the poor thing to shreds.”

“I’m telling ya he’s got a soft spot for her.” Susie exclaimed, “She’s the only one out the entire band that he hasn’t chewed out for one thing or another, that’s gotta mean somethin.”

“Well if nobody has any better ideas, bring the girl in,” Joey said, putting his face in his hands, “If she can live through working with Sammy Lawrence, and not get on his nerves she’s gotta be really somethin.”

**Author's Note:**

> First ones really short, so hopefully they'll get longer, lol.


End file.
